hoi4_dramafandomcom-20200213-history
Bepsu
"What you call corruption, I call strategy. What you call election rigging, I call election securing. What you call power abuse, I call consolidation. And what you call an ethics council, I call useless." - Skylar confessing her Anglo-Valkist tendencies. Cassandra Pcola (born Joseph Cash Pcola, September 5, 2001),' '''also' known by her pseudonyms '''SkylarWeston '''and '''Skylar Pcola, is an Anglo-''American (with some Swiss ancestry) trans person whose personality mainly consists of various mental conditions, which are often used to deflect blame from her. She is also a recognised Austro-Hungarian Empire (The Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council and the Lands of the Crown of St. Stephen) flag mapper. Activity Prior to the HGO Conflicts Skylar began by making theories on fake maps or something. Eventually she along with some other mappers made a discord server called the "Diarchy of Mapping". The flag of this server, created by Skylar, would appear to hint at Skylar's closet Anglo-Valkism long before it was officially stated as it contains a British flag for unknown reasons. During one of her much anticipated livestreams with Ella, one of her friends, there was an argument and the general chat was deleted by Skylar and somebody said the n word. You had to be there. Some historians dispute this due to a lack of records. Skylar was banned from the server. Then she got unbanned. Then she joined again but for some reason she changed her nickname to E. It is not known why she did this. Eventually there was some shit with election-rigging and Skylar was removed from staff and she made an exile server, you didn't come here for all that though. Creation of HGS Skylar was at one point in the dev team for a HOI4 states mod by the name of Beautiful States, led by Gerrade. Whilst there she and other members of the discord began working on additional states and releasable nations for the mod, however they were forced to split after Gerrade did not give permission for these to be included, stating he wanted to be the only one working on states. The result of this was another states mod called Hecking Gorgeous States. It was recognised by Paradox and someone put it on the wikipedia page for HOI4 which I guess could be considered an achievement. Skylar dabbed and everything was epic. Unepic Times for Skylar Skylar was ousted as lead dev for HGS due a number of factors. The devs felt that she pushed them too much with her persistent cries of "hey can you work", at least two cases of Skylarshock (later known as PTSD) have been reported in connection with HGS working conditions. Skylar's commits were adding huge numbers of errors to the mod, she repeatedly delayed updating the mod in order to work on states that the devs felt were ridiculous such as making nearly every island its own state. In response to being couped, Skylar created another exile server under the name of Hecking Gorgeous Original. This server was raided twice by moderators due to the fact that Skylar was overly trusting of people. Personal Life Skylar is trans and has some mental conditions. She also assaulted her crush which resulted in PTSD. "''mom im trans" - skylar confessing to being trans Trivia This repetitive behaviour can be linked to her Asperger's syndrome. Hair is toothpaste.